


Princess Love

by EternityTsubasa



Series: Super Smash Brothers One-Shots [4]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Competition, Epilogue, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Flashbacks, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Major Character Injury, Princess!Reader, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, fight for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityTsubasa/pseuds/EternityTsubasa
Summary: (Set in the Brawl era) You are a princess participating in the Brawl tournament. However, there are two certain princesses who are in love with you. Who will earn your affection the most? No flaming please.





	Princess Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is EtermityTsubasa with another one-shot I wrote. The following one-shot contains yuri (girl x girl) and a love triangle, so if you are not a fan to this, please do not read or flame about it. Nonetheless, enjoy!

_(Set in the Brawl era)_

"What a delicious tea this is," you calmly said after taking a sip from the tea in the garden.

You are a princess of the (k/n) kingdom from the (v/g) universe. You were never considered to be the 'damsel-in-distress' type because in your universe, you fought in a war with your trusty sword called Gratia **(Gratia means grace in Latin)** and was able to slay a powerful evil sorceress and the ancient evil dragon that she had summoned. Gratia is the royal, blessing sword that has been passed down in your family for generations. Once you finished drinking your tea, you were about to get up until you felt a sudden hug from behind. You look to see Princess Peach smiling and smiled back with a small chuckle escaping from your lips.

"Hello, (y/n)!" Peach said happily.  
"How do you do, Peach?" You asked.  
"I'm doing well, thank you for asking."  
"Anyways, I want to tell you that you and me will be in a 2-vs-2 team battle against Ike and Sonic in a 6 stock-3 minute match! Isn't this exciting?" Peach squeals as she jump up and down.  
"Really? Then I better practice before the match."  
"The match is in 7 minutes. Don't be late!"

With that, Peach happily skips away from the garden and into the Smash Mansion. You lightly chuckled at the sight of seeing the pink princess with a bubbly personality skipping happily. You picked up Gratia from the side of your chair and made your ways to the Training Grounds. When arriving at the Training Grounds, you begin to slash a Sandbag with your sword. A graceful slash that you were able to land was amazing. You continue to practice in the Training Grounds without knowing that a pair of aquamarine eyes belonging to another princess are watching you.

_**(Zelda's Point of View) :** _

I was walking down the hallway inside the Smash Mansion with nothing in mind. As I walking, I begin to hear the sounds of slashes coming from my right. I look to see (y/n), the princess of the (k/n) kingdom, training with her sword. What was her sword's name? Oh, Gratia! How unusual for me to forget. Wanting to see her train, I hid behind one of the Training Grounds' doors. How nice to see her train to her hardest. Oh, (y/n). This may be embarrassing for me, but I have strong feelings for her ever since she stepped into the Smash Mansion. The way how she beautifully looks like, the way on how her voice sounds so serene, the way on how she gracefully attack with Gratia, and the way on how kind she is; all of which I love about her.

But, there is something else that I remember. How she was able to defend me a few days ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

_My fated enemy, known as Ganondorf, had me pinned against a wall in another hallway one afternoon. Link was nowhere near this situation because he was in a match against Mario, King Dedede, and Pit at the time. And what was I doing at the time this happened? Just heading to the kitchen to go get something to eat. Anyways, Ganondorf had me pinned to a wall and rambles on how he would take over Hyrule (again...) once the tournament would be over. Soon, that evil smirk of his became a surprised face when he felt a sword's tip against his neck. I turn to see Princess (y/n) glaring at the King of Evil while pointing Gratia at him._

_"Get. Away from her. Now," (Y/n) snarls at Ganondorf._

_Ganondorf backed away from the two of us and said "This isn't over" to me before walking away. (Y/n) puts her sword back into her scabbard and looks at me._

_"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you anywhere, did he?" (Y/n) asks me._  
_"I'm fine, thank you," I said._  
_"Okay. Be careful next time."_

_With that, (y/n) walks away to another hallway, leaving me alone. At that moment, I knew I had begin to develop feelings for the princess of the (k/n) kingdom. Thank you, (y/n), for defending me._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

I was so intrigued by my own thoughts that I didn't notice an incoming Sandbag coming towards me. I snap out of my thoughts and quickly realized about the situation, but sadly, I wasn't quick enough and the Sandbag eventually smacks me towards the wall.

"Ow!" I yelped as I fell on the floor while clutching on the Sandbag.

All of a sudden, I heard a gasp and running footsteps coming from the Training Grounds. I slowly open my eyes to see (y/n) with her hand out for me to grab.

"Are you alright, Zelda?" (Y/n) asks me.  
"Um...I'm fine," I replied.

As I push Sandbag off, I look at (y/n)'s face with a small blush as I slowly grab her hand. It felt like time begins to slow down between us. I am actually holding (y/n)'s hand as I stood up from the ground. Her hand feels warm and soft like a fluffy pillow.

"You sure? No injuries?"  
"I'm fine, (y/n). Thank you for your concern."  
"Thank the gods and goddesses, but what were you doing when that Sandbag hit you?"

Uh oh. Should I lie or tell the truth?

"I was walking by until I got hit," I lied.  
"Oh. Either way, I'm sorry about that."  
"It's okay. Accidents tend to happen. So what are you doing?"  
"I'm training for an upcoming team match that I will be participating in."  
"Really? Who are you fighting against?"  
"I'm fighting against Ike and Sonic and my teammate will be Peach."

Oh. Peach. I made a tiny frown about it.

"What's wrong?" (Y/n) asked me.  
"N-Nothing..." I quickly said.  
"(Y/n)!!" a cheerful voice yells out.

I recognize the voice. It's...her.

(Peach's Point of View):

"(Y/n)!!" I called out to her.

I ran around the Smash Mansion looking for Princess (y/n). Oh, our match is going to start in a couple minutes and I can't find her! Suddenly, I hear voices coming from my left and I turn to see (y/n) and Zelda in the Training Grounds. I feel a little...okay almost...angry about seeing my bestie chatting with my crush. Okay, this is really awkward, but I have a crush on Princess (y/n) ever since she stepped foot into the Smash Mansion. Everything on how she is, her looks, her voice, her attacks, her kindness...I adore all of it. But seeing her talk to my bestie, aka Zelda, I just can't stand seeing that. I start to run towards the two and immediately hug (y/n) and look at Zelda. All I can see on Zelda's face is an icy glare she's giving me.

"Whoa! Peach, you sure can surprise anyone with that!" I heard (y/n) say.  
"Wha-? Oh, r-r-really? I guess you can call me a ninja," I quickly replied.  
"Anyways, what are YOU doing here, Peach?" Zelda said with a cold tone.  
"I was looking for (y/n) and tell her that our match is in two minutes."  
"Already? We better get going," (y/n) said as she puts her sword into her golden, decorated, metal scabbard that was attached to her belt on her waist.

As (y/n) walks away, I gave Zelda an angry pout and she still gave me that icy glare. I eventually walk away with Princess (y/n) out of the Training Grounds. Something else in my mind made me remember something as we are walking down the hallway.

I was remembering a good memory.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Bowser was at it again. He was attempting to kidnap me again one afternoon. If only Mario was here to save me...but sadly, he was in a match against Wario, Mr. Game and Watch, and Toon Link when this happened. What was I doing before this? I was just heading to the kitchen to bake something. That aside, I was running from Bowser until he finally grabs me. He lets out his usual evil laugh until I heard a loud slap sound. He drops me and I was about to hit the ground until I felt someone catching me. Then, I heard their sword being unsheathed and pointing their sword at Bowser. I look to see that my savior was Princess (y/n) of the (k/n) kingdom and she is glaring at him. "Don't you DARE lay a single finger on her," (y/n) said to Bowser. Now Bowser would have retaliated back at (y/n) easily, but he knew that (y/n) was a tough princess and shouldn't be messed with. With that, he growls at the both of us before running off. (Y/n) eventually sheathes her sword into her scabbard and looks at me._

_"Are you alright, Peach?" (Y/n) asked me._  
_"I'm fine, thank you very much," I said._  
_"I'm glad. Make sure you be careful."_

_(Y/n) walks away to the end of the hallway and turns to the left, completely out of sight. Eventually, I felt my heart beat faster as I felt a huge blush spread across my face. I don't know why, but I eventually realized that I actually have a crush on another princess. Oh, (y/n), I won't forget this._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

I snap out of my thoughts and look at Princess (y/n), who was looking at me with her (e/c) eyes and a warm smile. Once we step into the teleporters, we were teleported in Spear Pillar where our opponents are waiting for us. **(For those of you who are not a fan of the Spear Pillar stage, I'm sorry. I've also been playing Pokemon: Platinum recently)**

* * *

Eventually, me and (y/n) won the team  battle and we were teleported back to the Smash Mansion.

"You did a really good job delivering the final blow on Ike with your frying pan," (y/n) said to me.  
"Yeah. He was about to finish you off," I said in return.  
"Congratulations," I heard someone say.

_**(Third Person Point of View) :** _

"Congratulations," a woman said.

You and Peach turn to see Princess Zelda looking at you two with her arms crossed on her chest.

"(Y/n), can I talk to Peach privately?" Zelda asked you.

You look at Peach and then back at Zelda. Of course you don't know what's going on between the two, but you decide to comply anyways.

"Uh...sure," you asked nervously.

With that, you start to walk away while looking at your two princess friends. Once you were out of sight, Zelda then gives Peach an angry look.

"Okay, Peach. I know that you have feelings for Princess (y/n), but just to let you know, I do too!"  
"Ugh, as if! Princess (y/n) loves me more than you do! She saved me from Bowser last week!"  
"She saved me from Ganondorf last week! How could you like her more than I do?!"  
"Why do you like her, Zelda?! She'll end up with me more than you do!"  
"No, she likes me!"  
"No way!"  
"Yes way!"

Peach and Zelda both glare at each other as anger continues to rise in the both of them.

"Why don't we settle this in a match? The winner gets to confess to Princess (y/n)," Peach said.  
"Bring. It. On," Zelda taunted.

Peach and Zelda begin to step into the teleporters and they were eventually teleported in the Castle Siege stage. Of course any Smashers nearby were shocked to see an unexpected match out of nowhere. Nonetheless, they turn to the televisions to witness the match between the two princesses.

* * *

You are sitting on the side of your bed reading a tragedy in the form of a novel called The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark **(I've been ready the tragedy recently too)** in your room. As you are about to turn the page, you heard a quick knock on the door, which made you close the book and place it on a table next to your bed.

"Come in," you address.

The door open and you see a certain green plumber running into your room.

"P-Princess (y/n)..." Luigi said as he was catching his breath.  
"Greetings, Luigi. How do you do?" You asked.  
"I-I-I'm-a fine, but there is-a something you got-a see! You are-a not gonna believe-a this!"  
"Okay. Lead the way, Luigi."

Luigi lend you a hand for you to take, which you accept, and the both of you quickly make your way to the lobby. When the both of you arrive at the lobby, you see that there are few Smashers looking at the flat screen TVs on the wall. Luigi lead you to one of the TVs and upon looking at the screen, you are shocked to see both Peach and Zelda fighting at each other aggressively.

"Why are they fighting right now?" You asked Luigi.  
"N-No one-a kn-knows, milady. All we-a know is that this was-a uncalled for!" Luigi said.

You continue to watch the fight with worry as you princess friends try to destroy each other. This is making you wonder if you should intervene and talk to the both of them. The more you watch, the more you wish for the battle to stop.

_Why are they fighting? If only I could stop them_ , you thought.

After 5 minutes, you couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to stop them!" You said.  
"Wh-what?! B-b-but Princess (y/n), you don't have-a your s-sword with-a you!" Luigi said.

You didn't care about having your sword at this moment. You made your way towards the teleporters and teleported yourself into the match. Upon teleporting, you are shocked to see Peach and Zelda attacking each other and that it needs to stop now.

"How could you do this to me?!" Zelda yells at Peach.  
"How could YOU do this to your bestie?!" Peach yells back.  
"(Y/n) cares for me more than you!"  
"No, she cares for me more!"  
"I love (y/n), so stay away from her, Peach!"  
"YOU stay away from Princess (y/n), Zelda! I love her more than you do!"

After listening to their voices, it made sense to you now. Peach and Zelda are fighting each other because they both have feelings for you. But you knew that this doesn't mean that they have to fight for you; it was completely meaningless. Few minutes later, both princesses are on the ground very exhausted. They may be exhausted, but that did not stop them from fighting at all. Peach and Zelda both got up and flash angry glares at each other, both oblivious to the fact that you are in the match.

"Give up?" Peach taunts.  
"Never," Zelda said in a dark tone.

Zelda jumps up in the air and is preparing to Lightning Kick Peach while Peach is charging up her frying pan attack. You begin to realize that if either of those attacks hit either of those two, there could be serious injuries. Not thinking straight, you ran towards the center of the stage and step between the two.

"Stop!" You yelled out.

Both of them must have heard you because they shift their eyesights at you. Unfortunately, when you stepped in, you suddenly felt Peach's frying pan hit you in your right ribs and Zelda's Lighting Kick hit you in the face. The Smashers who witnessed this event gasped in shocked with Luigi's eyes widen. In the match, Peach and Zelda gasped to see that their crush took severe blows. You just stood there and let out a small chuckle with a small smile before passing out on the ground.

"No! Princess (y/n)!" Peach said.  
"What have we done?!" Zelda said.

Both of them drop to their knees and look at your unconscious figure on the ground.

"I-I'll take-a her to the-a infirmary," a male voice said.

Peach and Zelda turn to see Luigi walking towards them and pick you up from the ground. He looks at Peach and Zelda with worry before walking away and teleports out with you.

"What were we thinking?" Peach said.  
"We really messed up," Zelda said.

Both of them stood there before being teleported out the stage.

* * *

You opened your eyes slowly and felt something wet drip on your cheek. As you open your eyes, you see both Peach and Zelda looking down at you with sad looks and tears in their eyes. You took a look at your surroundings and see that you are in the infirmary.

"Peach...Zelda..." you said slowly as you begin to sit up.

Both of the princesses gasp when you start to regain consciousness. You look at yourself to see that your have bandages wrapped on the spots where you were badly struck.

"What happened?" You asked.  
"Um...well...you passed out after taking a bad hit," Peach said.  
"When you passed out, we were afraid that you were never gonna wake up," Zelda added.  
"Oh..."

Suddenly, Peach and Zelda both hug you down to the bed, causing you to gasp. You begin to hear both princesses sobbing as they continue to embrace you.

"We're so sorry, Princess (y/n)!" Peach said.  
"We were so focused on fighting each other that we actually ended up hurting you!" Zelda said.  
"Can you forgive us? Please?"  
"Pretty please, (y/n)?"

You look at the princesses and begin to feel tears starting to well up. Peach and Zelda must have notice this because they look at you and wipe the tears away from your eyes; Peach wipe the tears from your left eye while Zelda did the same, but from your right eye instead.

"Of course, I forgive you two. I love you two so much," you said.  
"We love you too, Princess (y/n), Peach and Zelda said.

All three of you stayed in a hugging position until you eventually pull away and begin to lie down on the bed. Peach and Zelda stood up with smiles on their faces.

"Get better soon," Zelda said.  
"You're gonna need it," Peach added.  
"I will," you said.

Both princesses stood up and walk away as you fell asleep with a smile on your face.

* * *

_Extended Ending:_

Oh boy. Not again.

Peach and Zelda were in the clutches of Bowser and Ganondorf in the hallway one day. All the two princesses wanted was to bake a cake for the Princess of (k/n) kingdom, but the two evil kings were able to catch them before they even step foot into the kitchen. Bowser and Ganondorf are laughing evily until they see a certain angry princess walk up to them.

"Let them down NOW!"

Both princesses quickly recognize your voice as they see you slap both villains in their faces and hit both of their stomachs with the hilt of Gratia. Bowser and Ganondorf drop the princesses in which you were able to catch before they both hit the ground. Once you help Peach and Zelda stand on the ground safely, you put Gratia back into the scabbard.

"This isn't over!" Bowser said.  
"You'll pay for that!" Ganondorf added.

You shot a fierce glare at the two evil kings, which made them get the chills on their spines.

"Get close to them and I'll show no mercy," you hissed.

Both of them ran out of the hallway as you turn towards the two princesses.

"Thank you, Princess (y/n)!" Peach said.  
"We appreciate the help," Zelda added.  
"You're welcome. I'm glad that two of my princesses are safe," you replied.

Peach and Zelda grab your hand (Peach grabbing your left hand while Zelda grabbed your right hand), to which you accept, and the three of you went down the hallway towards the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I have to admit, this is probably one of the longest one-shots I have ever written. About 3000+ words, something I can't top. Anyway if you liked the one-shot, kudo and review about it.


End file.
